supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
North Family
North Family is a Season 36 episode of Supernanny. Shirley heads off to Boring, an unincorporated area in the county of Clackamas County, Oregon where she meets Rosie (22, diagnosed with cystic fibrosis), a foster carer who lost not only her mother Muriel (47) from epilepsy, but her father David (48) from suicide from drowning after he vanished on the day on his death. Rosie tried to find her father, but it was too late for now on. 12 days after his disappearance, it is revealed that he used to be vanished, until his body was found in a river. She lives with her numerous adopted siblings: Arkadiusz (21, adopted from Poland), fraternal twins Hertta and Riku (20, adopted from Finland), Edmund (19, adopted from Germany), Jisoo (18, adopted from Korea), Bridget (17, adopted from Spain), Tilda (17, adopted from Sweden), Troels (16, adopted from Denmark), identical-now-fraternal twins Zhang and Mao (16, adopted from Taiwan), Vijay (15, adopted from India), Lucia (13½, adopted from Canada), Willow (13, adopted from England), Diana (12, adopted from France), Kevin (11, adopted from Barbados), Roar (10, adopted from Norway), Lilo (9, adopted from Hawaii), Curtis (8, adopted from Ireland), identical twins Merida and Marina (6, adopted from Scotland), Luigi (5, adopted from Italy), Dacre (4, adopted from Australia), fraternal twins Reese and Renee (3, adopted from Wales), Masami (2, adopted from Japan), Zuhair (15 months, adopted from Saudi Arabia) and Olympia (12 months, adopted from Greece). She is now pregnant with a baby girl and lives with her Israel-born American fiancee who joined a foster home when he was a child and left said home when he is 18 during the Summer, Joosef Neuberger. Mao used to be assigned male at birth until he came out as a trans girl. Most of Rosie's siblings were well-behaved, some are not. Ryan refuses to do his homework, flips off his older sister, and fights with Steven and said Steven smokes cigarettes, starts playing violent video games, and watches R-rated video games, despite the fact that he is a pre-teen. They even scare the well-behaved ones! Maria is very spoilt as she forces Rosie to get what she wants, Masami plays with toothpaste, poop, urine, mud and everything. Zuhair and Olympia always take off their diapers. Lucia is well-behaved and she is having a Total Drama-themed birthday party.. Can Shirley stop this madness before it's too late? Discipline Techniques: Naughty Circle (for Ryan, Steven and Maria) and Naughty Pit (for Zuhair and Olympia) Other Techniques: Don't Take Off Your Diaper Technique and No Scaring Technique Transcripts in Theory Games *North Family 2044 Halloween *North Family 2044 Christmas Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to suicide Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to disappearance Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to epilepsy Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 36 Episodes Category:Episodes created by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Cystic Fibrosis Episodes Category:Transgender Episodes Category:Fraternal Twins Episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Episodes in Oregon